


Please Don't Leave

by bispy



Category: Train to Busan (2016), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:21:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispy/pseuds/bispy
Summary: This is based off of the movie Train to Busan!Midoriya and Bakugo are on their way to visit family when an out break happens on the train. People were being attacked and turned into some kind of cannibals. Their priority was surviving, no matter the cost.Disclaimer:⚠I do not own Train to Busan or any of the BNHA characters!⚠I will update every week! I hope you enjoy!





	1. Preview

 

_"Bakugou, what do we do?"_

_"Just remain calm,_ _Midoriya_ _. We'll make it out of here."_

_"What if we don't? Then what?"_

_"We will, don't worry. And if we don't, just know I love you."_

 

> _"Bakugou.."_

 


	2. Chapter 2

Midoriya was currently packing his bags, seeing as he was visiting his family. He couldn't say how much he missed them.

He missed his mother's hugs and her cooking-- especially her cooking. Being in college was tough for him. He knew how to cook, but didn't feel like it half the time.

"All done!" The male said to himself, zipping up his suitcase. 

Looking at the time, his eyes nearly popped out of his head. Silently cursing to himself, he grabbed his suitcases handle and his backpack, sprinting out of his dorm.

The time for the train to depart was noon, and it was only a couple minutes away from being noon. But, after pushing passed several people, and apologizing, he managed to make it. 

The tired male sat down, slouching against the seat. He sighed loudly and closed his eyes. He hadn't noticed someone sit next to him. That is, until he heard several swear words leave the person's lips.

When he opened his eyes, he felt as if they'd pop out of his head for the second time today. It was none other than Bakugou Katsuki himself, sitting next to Midoriya. He didn't realize he was starting either. 

"What are you looking at nerd?" Bakugou hissed. Midoriya quickly turned his head away, looking out the window. 

There was a man standing outside the train, looking to see if anyone else was getting on. While he was looking in the opposite direction, a girl ran onto the train. The thing is, she seemed to be injured.

The girl hid in one of the bathrooms and wrapped a fabric around her leg. She was trying to cut off her circulation. 

A bite mark was evident on her leg. Her veins were visible on her leg. The only words she kept saying were "I'm sorry" over and over. 

Meanwhile, the man waved his hand to signal they were clear to depart. An attendant used a key to close all of the train doors. 

The man outside could see what looked like a fight breaking out at the top of the stairs. He didn't do anything, he just stood there and looked away. His mistake was turning around, because he was suddenly attacked. He was tackled to the ground and the train departed.

Midoriya was scrolling through his phone when he had the urge to pee. He said a quiet "excuse me" to Bakugou, which he ignored. 

A man stood up, walking over to one of the attendants, telling him that someone strange had come aboard. The attendant asked where he saw the person go and he told him the bathroom.

They walked to the bathroom the man told him about and he knocked on the door saying, "Excuse me?" No response.

The attendant said this several times, then he just opened the door.

Sitting on the floor was a man. He looked as if he was homeless. He kept muttering something. Something along the lines of "they're all dead."

The other male merely shook his head and went back to his seat. 

Midoriya started to grow annoyed with the male sitting next to him. "Bakugou," he hissed. "What do you want, loser?" He asked, glaring at him. "I said, excuse me," he said, glaring back. 

The blonde rolled his eyes, moving his legs, not bothering to actually stand. Midoriya shoved passed his legs, going to find a bathroom. 

He stopped when he saw a male, who looked around his age, standing outside one of the bathrooms. The male looked at him, pushing up his glasses. "Sorry man, this one is occupied," he said. 

"Girl problems," he whispered to him. Then, there was a big thud. It seemed whoever was in there, slammed their hand on the door. This caused both males to jump.

"Damn, I was just kidding, chill!" He hissed at the person behind the door. 

Midoriya shook his head, walking passed the male to find another bathroom. He was relieved when he was able to find an empty bathroom. But, it was three cars away from his original car. 

On the outside of the bathroom, all hell started to break loose. 

The injured female had finally come out of the bathroom, and she was acting stranger than before. She was walking funny, her head was moving weirdly, and it sounded what seemed to be growls leaving her lips.

She managed to open the door to leave the car she was in, then collapsed. 

One of the female attendants had been walking through the cars to see if everything was okay, when she saw the girl. She shook the girl and kept yelling, asking if she was alright. After getting no response, she decided to call for help.

She turned her back to the girl, picking up her walkie talkie and calling for one of the other attendants. 

While she was turned around, the girl had stood up. The attendant slowly turned around, only to see that the girl was pale and her eyes were cloudy. The woman gasped and the girl attacked her.

Back to Bakugou, he was sitting in his seat, scrolling through his phone. He was starting to wonder where Midoriya went. So, he stood up and went to go find him.

The attendant had wandered into another car, but the girl was on her back, biting into her neck. The people in that car had quieted down, wondering what the hell was going on.

The woman collapsed to the ground while the girl kept biting into her neck. 

"What the hell?" A guy with red spikey hair spoke up. The girl pulled away from the woman, blood on her mouth. She stood up, attacking the first person she saw. 

Everyone started screaming, trying to get out of the car. The woman on the ground had started to move, only to be turned into what the girl was.

The boy with red spikey hair stood up, grabbed a baseball bat, and tried to help the other people. 

People were shoving passed each other, running out of the car, screaming hysterically. 

Bakugou was still looking for the green haired male. He had looked through a lot of bathrooms, but still no sign of him.

The attendant the woman had called before was trying to see what was going on. He had been pushed to the ground while everyone was running away. 

Upon seeing his fellow attendant and friend, he grew panicked. He yelled at everyone to get up and run in the opposite direction. Of course, they all listened. 

Bakugou was confused as to what was going on, so he decided to check it out. He had checked the one of the bathrooms again and didn't see Midoriya. He was about to check the one opposite of that, but his curiosity had gotten the best of him.

He moved out of the way of the panicking people, trying to see what was going on. The male attendant was helping everyone he could to get out and then he was attacked.

Midoriya was drying his hands and heard screaming outside the bathroom. He opened the door, moving back a bit when two people ran passed him. He stepped out, walking a bit closer to the scene.

The male attendant had stood back up, looking like the other infected people. He growled and Bakugou stepped back a bit.

"Bakugou!" Midoriya shouted. Bakugou turned around and ran, grabbing the males hand. 

They ran as fast as they could, the infected chasing after them. 

Bakugou was holding tightly onto Midoriya's hand, afraid that if he let go, he'd become one of them. 

A man in front of them had stopped and was moving weirdly. Bakugou realized he was turning into, what he assumed, a zombie. The man turned, growling at them and ran towards them. Bakugou ran fast, shoving the man out of their way, running out of the car.

Midoriya was scared and didn't know what the hell was going on. But, he felt safe with Bakugou with him.

The male with the glasses was still standing outside the bathroom. The door to it opened and out came a girl. "Iida, why the hell is it so loud?" She asked, slinging her bag over her. The male shrugged and they both turned when they saw a woman being attacked. 

"You idiot, go help her!" The girl, Uraraka said, pushing him. 

Iida slowly walked towards them. "Hey, get off her," he said, grabbing the man. The man quickly stood, trying to attack Iida now. 

He fought with him, holding him back. The woman started to move and Iida looked at her. He turned his head, looking to Uraraka. 

"Uraraka," he said. She kept staring at the woman, watching her every move. "Hey, Uraraka!" He said louder. 

Uraraka turned her head, fear evident in her eyes. "You can run, right?" He asked. The reason for this question is because her ankle was sprained. 

So, that's exactly what she did.

She ran. 


	3. Chapter 3

Bakugou and Midoriya were still running. They had ran passed Iida, despite Midoriya's protests to stop and help him and the girl standing there.

Midoriya had turned back to see that Iida must have told the girl something because she started to run the same way they were. He turned his head when he felt Bakugou slow his pace a bit, only to see someone turning in front of them.

The man growled, charging at the two males. Instead of dodging the infected male, Bakugou picked his pace back up. He shoved the man out of their way, Midoriya sighing silently with relief. They continued to run, not daring to look behind them. 

Iida had managed to get the woman off of him by punching her, resulting to her falling to the ground. 

"I'm sorry," he said, running away. 

The horde Midoriya and Bakugou were running away from had caught up to Iida and Uraraka. The two males had made it to another car where all the uninfected were. Bakugou was still holding tightly onto the green haired males hand. 

A man could see the horde coming along with Uraraka and Iida, but he said, "close the door!" 

Bakugou let go of Midoriya's hand, running to the door to close it. When he pulled on it, it didn't budge. He looked up to see that the safety stopper was on. He twisted it, looking out the door. The two were almost there and they would have gotten inside safely if Bakugou hadn't closed the door. 

Uraraka tried to open the door, but he was holding it shut. She looked at him with pleading eyes and he didn't budge. "Let them in!" Midoriya shouted. The blonde cursed under his breath, letting go of the door. The two ran inside and closed the door just as the herd of zombies came.

Iida was holding the door closed, making sure they didn't come through. 

"Hey, buddy!" He yelled, trying to get Bakugou's attention. "How do you lock this thing?" Bakugou ignored him, looking down at the handle. It didn't seem like they knew how to operate the door, so he said, "just let go of it." "What?" "Let go of it. I don't think they know how to open it," the blonde said, pulling Midoriya closer to him.

Hesitantly and cautiously, Iida let go of the door, ready to hold it closed if they could open it. 

But, Bakugou was right. They just stood there, growling and opening and closing their mouths. Everyone sighed with relief and some people sat down, trying to calm their nerves. Others were whispering to one another. 

Midoriya was standing there, no expression evident on his face. Bakugou turned to make sure the smaller male was alright. 

"Are you okay?" He asked, concern and worry etched onto his features. This made the male snap out of his daze and he stared right into the others eyes. He opened and closed his mouth, not knowing exactly how he felt right now. So, he merely nodded his head. 

Iida tapped his finger on Bakugou's shoulder to get the males attention. "What?" He said, turning his head. "I'd like to know why you shut the door when you clearly saw us. We were almost here, but you closed the door in our faces," he said, a bit of anger in his eyes. "I let you in didn't I? Now leave me alone," the blonde said, glaring at him. The purple haired male was about to say something, but decided against it.

He sighed and turned to Uraraka, asking if she was alright. She gave him a soft smile and nodded her head, telling him not to worry. Iida told her to sit down to get off of her swollen ankle and she did as she was told.

The female didn't want her friend to continue to worry about her.

The conductor of the train made an announcement that the train would not be stopping any time soon. A man, the same man that talked to the attendant about someone strange getting on the train, moved to where he could talk to the conductor. 

"Hello? Can you hear me?" The man known as Shigaraki Tomura said. "Yes, I can," he responded. "Why are we not stopping?" "I got through to another station and they said no one should enter." "I don't care what they said! At the next station, we stop. Got it!?" 

Tomura angrily moved away from the phone and went back to his seat. 

Midoriya was leaning against Bakugou, eyes wide open. "Midoriya.. why don't you try to sleep? You look exhausted," Bakugou said in a warm voice. The thing is, he would try to sleep, but he's afraid that if he shut his eyes for even a moment, everything would disappear. Bakugou would no longer be standing next to him. Instead, he imagined him as one of those.. as a zombie. 

He quickly wrapped his arms around the taller males torso and shook his head. "I don't want to," he said so quietly, Bakugou could barely hear what he said. 

Of course he didn't protest, he understood what he meant. Bakugou wrapped his muscular arms around the green haired males shoulders and held him close to his chest. 

The train suddenly came to a stop, the breaks screeching. Everyone lurched forward and held onto either the chair or someone near them. Bakugou told Mirdoriya to sit down and he obeyed. As soon as he sat down though, people came up to the window. This made some people scream and others jump out of their seats to move away from the window. 

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya's arm, pulling him up from the seat. More people came to the windows, banging on them telling them to stop the train and let them in. Soon, they could see people falling to the ground getting attacked. 

The train didn't stop, though. It kept moving forward, not stopping for anything nor anyone. 

Bakugou made the shorter male look away from the scene, not wanting him to be even more traumatized. The two stuck closely to each other, neither of them wanting to get ripped away from the other.

Soon, everyone started to move up in the train to further themselves from the infected. 

The blonde male had an idea. "Midoriya, stay here. I'll be right back," he said, moving away from him. He went into the other car to make a phone call. "Hey, buddy," Iida said to him, trying to get his attention. He turned his head and raised a brow. "Yes?"

"Is that guy your boyfriend or something?" This question made Midoriya blush madly. "No, he's not. We're just.." he trailed off. He doesn't even know what they are as of this situation. "Just what?" "We're just friends," he continued.

Meanwhile, Bakugou made a call to one of the many friends he has. "Hey, Toshinori," he said. "What's up, kid?" The man known as Toshinori said from the other line. "How is it down their in Tokyo?" "It's pretty bad, people are getting quarantined." Bakugou's eyes widened.  _"People are getting quarantined."_

"What?" "Yeah." "I'm with someone!" He said rather loud and frantic. "Please, Toshinori, you have to get us out." There was a sigh on the other line. It seemed as though the other male was thinking. "Okay, I'll get you out. As soon as you come into the building, make a right by the escalators. I'll send one of my guys to come get you and your friend." The male sighed with relief. "Thank you so much."

After bidding each other goodbye, they ended the call. 

"How can you be friends with someone like th- ow!" Iida rubbed his arm and glared at the girl next to him. "Leave him alone. I don't know how I'm friends with someone like you, but here we are," Uraraka said. Iida pouted and huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

Bakugou came back to Midoriya, wrapping his arm around his waist in a protective manner. A light blush dusted the others cheeks. 

Suddenly, the train came to a stop. Everyone started whispering to one another to see if they knew what was going on. No one knew anything, all they knew was that they were now at a train station. The place where everyone was about to get quarantined in. Little did Bakugou know, someone had overheard his phone call.

Slowly and cautiously, everyone got off of the train. Midoriya gripped tightly onto Bakugou's hand, the taller rubbing his hand with his thumb in a reassuring way.

They made their way into the building, meanwhile, Tomura ran towards the conductor. 

"What's been going on back here?" He said to the assistant that was with him. He jumped back a bit when he heard growling and saw the infected pressed up against the window. Some of them were moving their heads about and others just opening and closing their mouths.

When the male saw the conductor, he grabbed his shoulders. "Are you the conductor?!" He asked frantically. The assistant pushed his hands away from the man. "Yes, I am-" "We need to unbuckle the cars and leave!" He said, interrupting him. "No, no, we can't do it here," he said, shaking his head. "Why not?!" "If we're leaving, we need the others."

The two men pushed passed him, going to tell the other passengers to get back on the train. 

"Wha- ugh!" Tomura groaned, quickly following after the men.

The people eventually made it inside and that's where all hell broke loose.


	5. A/N

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a really long time and I'm so so sorry. A lot of stuff has been going on and I don't have the motivation to write right now. I hope you will continue to read this when I start writing again.

Thank you.


End file.
